Alpha of the Sea
by AlphaWolf17
Summary: Perseus Jackson, son of Lupa and Poseidon is disguised as a demi-god and is placed under the care of Sally Jackson. Will the paranoid king of the gods find out about Percy's existence? VOTE FOR PAIRING IN MY PROFILE
1. Disguised

**This is actually my second story but I deleted the first one because it lacked a good plot line. I have the general idea pretty much figured for this one though and I hope it works out. Without further ado, read!**

**CHAPTER 1. Prologue**

White snowy flakes swirled in light flurries in the cold winter night. Though the sky was dark, soft moonlight lit up the tall trees which were coated in thick snow. Crystalline drops of ice sparkled from the soft rays of moonlight, shining from bare branches of thick, slender trees that adjoined a frozen pond in the forest.

Howls of wolves rang out, shattering the silence of the winter night. A young woman gracefully bounded into a clearing, holding a small bundle close to her chest. She was no ordinary woman, however. She was Lupa, the Roman wolf goddess.

A pack of wolves trotted behind to defend their Alpha and her four-month old child. Lupa was supposed to be a maiden goddess but now, her oath was broken. Her close friend Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt would not be pleased to hear. The Roman goddess had fallen in love with the Greek god of oceans.

A tiny head with a small tuff of black hair peeked out from the bundle and cooed at his mother. The infant and piercing green eyes with flecks of silver. A smile graced the goddess' lips and her overly large canines came into view. Her son had already stolen her heart in his short time of existence. He spent the last four months with Lupa and her pack and he was brought to Atlantis several times when Amphitrite was elsewhere.

The wolf goddess's child would be killed by the paranoid king of the gods if his existence was to be known. Not only would the boy grow to become extremely powerful but he was also both Greek and Roman. Being a son of Poseidon did not help his case…at all…

Lupa and Poseidon decided it was safest to disguise their son as a demi-god, with mist enchanted to make his blood appear crimson instead of the golden color of ichor. They opted to leave him in the care of a clear-sighted mortal named Sally Jackson. Sally had agreed to raise the child as her own and bring him to Camp Half-Blood when the godling was ready. Despite that, a pang of sadness hit the Roman goddess when she realized that she would not be there to watch her son grow up. She vowed to herself to watch over her son secretly and make sure that he would be fine.

In a quick flash, Lupa transformed into a seven-foot tall she-wolf with red fur and shining silver eyes. In her wolf form, Lupa would be able to arrive to Sally Jackson's apartment faster and return back to San Francisco.

The bustling city of New York was still awake at night but the thick mist shrouded the pack of wolves so no unsuspecting mortal would see a wild pack of wolves racing across the city. Finally, the pack arrived at their destination.

Lupa changed back to her human form with her baby in her arms while her pack stood close together as they waited below the apartment.

With a sigh, Lupa rang the doorbell, cherishing the last time she would hold her child in an infant form.

The apartment door opened and a young woman opened the door. She greeted the wolf goddess and took the baby into her arms, marveling at the babies unique green eyes with flecks of silver.

"Promise me," whispered the goddess "that you will keep him safe."

"I will" Sally promised earnestly as she gazed at the sad mother.

"His name is Perseus." Lupa said as she disappeared.

Sally gazed out her window and noticed Lupa and the wolf pack, retreating into the darkness as quickly as they came, to the other side of the country.

**Tell me your thoughts! Should I continue this story? It would be great if I get feedback, so review, follow and favorite! **

**P.S. PLEASE VOTE FOR PERCY'S PAIRING IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

**UPDATE 3/26: So...it's been a while! I promise I haven't forgotten this story. The next chapter is a work in progress and lots of things have been going on. I am definitely not a fast updater but please bear with me. The next chapter should be up sometime soon. I'm writing a large essay right now but that will be done soon. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows and thanks for sticking with me! Until next time! **


	2. Godly Influences

**I know I know, it's been a while and there was just a lot going on at school and outside of school but that's over with for now. But thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this-it made me so happy every time I got an email alert! I swear I never forgot about this story but updates aren't going to be frequent. **

**Remember to vote for the pairing after reading this! Without further ado, read!**

**CHAPTER 2. GODLY INFLUENCES**

Even at night, New York was alive with crowds of people walking down the sidewalks and lines of cars filled with people driving back to their homes. Bright lights illuminated the city and even from a distance, the lights of the city could be seen.

In one apartment of the bustling city, a young mother tended to her child. A wide smile appeared on Sally's face when she placed a four-month old baby god named Percy in a crib. He was extremely active during the daytime but the young godling was an angel at night. Sally never had to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of a crying baby (even though Percy was placed in her care a week ago.) In fact, Sally had quite the opposite problem and struggled to wake Percy up to drop him off at a daycare that he went to when she had to go work at a candy shop. The young mother chucked fondly when she saw a globule of drool dripping down from Percy's chubby cheeks.

~ϞψϞ~

When Percy was three mortal years old, he learned how to swim. He was a natural. Sally brought him to a beach in Montauk and he felt at ease being in the water- it felt like home. He could feel the water propelling him forward as he splashed his stubby little legs. Percy could have sworn that a fish talked to him and said _Milord_ but Sally hastily told him that it was only in his imagination and the incident was soon forgotten.

~ϞψϞ~

On Percy's fifth birthday, when he was walking with his mother, he received a present from a random stranger that passed him on the street. He thought he heard something like "Happy birthday you tasty little half-blood" but Percy knew he wasn't tasty and his blood was definitely whole, not half. He didn't know how close to the truth he actually was. Percy completely missed the fact that the stranger that gave him the package had fangs and a pair of mismatched donkey/bronze legs.

Sally led Percy back into their apartment, the strange exchange went unnoticed by her. She was startled to see Percy holding a large package when she arrived at the apartment.

"Yay! Pwesent for me!" shouted Percy and he immediately tore off the wrapping only to discover a large box. Percy opened the box with excitement and gasped.

"I have a doggy now!" A dark black puppy pounced out of the box but when Percy and Sally got a closer look at the "doggy", they noticed that the puppy was not a puppy…it was a hellish large dog with glaring red eyes and long sharp fangs with an intent to kill.

The monster growled at the frightened mortal mother and then turned towards the five-year old godling. Sally screamed as the monster lunged at her young son. Angered that the bad "doggy" frightened his mother, Percy grabbed the monster and choked it by its neck with extraordinary strength. After a few seconds, the monster exploded in a shower of golden dust.

~ϞψϞ~

Sally realized that Percy's fake demi-god scent attracted monsters and that she needed to protect her son by covering his scent. Though she wasn't Percy's birthmother she was willing to make sacrifices for him because she loved him like he was her own son. She knew she couldn't risk Percy being in danger again even though his godly strength saved the two of them.

Sally returned home the next day with a smelly drunk named Gabe. Percy decided at once that he did not like this Smelly Gabe at all. Where was his real father?

All Gabe ever did in the following days was sit around and play poker with his other smelly friends. Percy didn't understand why someone as perfect as his mother would marry such a stupid loser like Gabe.

One night, Percy couldn't fall asleep from Gabe's yelling and crept out of bed to find out what was going on. The floor creaked slightly and he muttered the worse swear word he knew. _Crap._ He tiptoed quietly and peered his head slightly into the living room and nearly cried in dismay. Smelly Gabe was yelling in a slurred voice and was clumsily striking blow after blow at his mother.

"Nooo! You Smelly Gabe get away from mommy!" Percy cried as his rushed at Gabe. Gabe narrowed his beady eyes at Percy and stumbled backwards when Percy crashed into him. Sally's blue eyes widened as she rushed forward to push Percy out of Gabe's grasp but she was too late. Gabe grabbed Percy and tossed Percy at the wall. Percy slammed into the wall and crashed on the floor, looking dazed from the impact. His small form was sprawled on the ground and head took a great toll from the impact.

"Hit me all you want but leave my son out of this or else-" Sally threatened. Her usually bright blue eyes darkened in anger when they landed on the drunk and her severe tone caused Gabe to visibly gulp. She then picked up Percy and entered Percy's room. She held Percy in her arms and rocked him back and forth whispering to him that "everything will turn out right" and promised to bake him delicious blue cookies. Ever since Gabe claimed that blue food is not possible, Sally made blue food in defiance.

"Mommy, where's my daddy to save us? Doesn't he care?' Percy asked. Sally could see the

"Your daddy loves you. He's lost at sea but he'll come back for you. I promise."

~ϞψϞ~

Sometimes Percy liked to pretend to be a wolf when he played alone in his room when his mother was busy fulfilling Smelly Gabe's stupid demands. Sometimes he would see a large, sleek, red wolf with piercing silver eyes, watching him on the streets, but he knew he was just imagining the wolf because it would be gone after he blinked. Regardless, he liked wolves very much. He would imagine himself being in the wild, running free and hunting with his pack and wrestling with pups. These thoughts made him feel revitalized and strong. Little did he know that while his imagination was "running wild", he would transform into a sleek black wolf pup with sparkling green eyes with shining specks of silver. But when he brought himself back to reality, he would always turn back to his human form.

~ϞψϞ~

Percy was extremely smart for a six-year old and he was always found with a book in hand. He was always lonely though and had no friends. His classmates were jealous of his intelligence and shunned him while teachers were annoyed by his countless questions. He was always referred to as the dork, freak, geek, or nerd. Every day, his classmates would taunt them. Other boys would push and shove him to the ground and other girls would gather in groups, pointing and laughing. During lunchtime, Percy would sit alone clutching a book while eating his lunch. In recess, he would curl up against a tree, hoping that his scrawny form would be hidden from his cruel classmate's jeering.

~ϞψϞ~

An almost-seven year old Percy was at an all-time low. Sally was often too busy juggling several odd jobs and when Sally was gone, Gabe would beat Percy up, careful to leave bruises only in places concealed by Percy's clothing. Gabe even threatened to kill Sally if Percy dared to tell anyone about the abuse and to top it off, Percy's only escape from home was school: another nightmare full of other children with heartless words. No one ever noticed when Percy curled up behind the garbage cans with his face streaming with tears, a flowing river for each ridicule he received and an aching heart for a fatherly figure that would not inflict pain on him.

Percy stepped into a small book store next the candy shop that his mother worked in to enjoy a book he recently started. His mother occasionally brought him to the shop and it was a welcome escape from Gabe and school. The book store was decorated with images of owls and greyish-silverish designs. As he entered, Percy noticed the owner of the shop peering at him with wide eyes. Her steely grey eyes pierced through his soul. Altogether, the woman was flawless and intimidating. She was tall, beautiful and everything a goddess would look like. The woman glanced at Percy's book and nodded in approval as he walked past.

As Percy walked forward, his eyes widened when he noticed a six-year old girl tending the flames of the fireplace in the back. It was summer in New York and it was strange that the fireplace was alive with flames. The girls was very pretty with warm brown eyes that seemed to dance with orange flames. She had soft brown hair and a very kind look to her face, unlike all the other girls at his school. Percy approached the girl and uttered out the first thing that came into mind.

"You shouldn't be so near the fire. It's dangerous. That's what mom told me."

The girl only smiled warmly at him and she could feel the adoration Percy had for his mother when he mentioned her. Percy could fear a warm, cozy feeling spreading throughout his body when the girl smiled.

"You're really pretty" Percy blurted out. He slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized that he had said it out loud and his cheeks turned into a dark shade of red. He wished he could just shove everything he said back into his mouth but his words had already flitted out of his mouth. The girl laughed as she poked at a few coals before turning her attention to Percy.

"Have hope. You'll meet your real father soon enough" the girl said softly. She looked perturbed when the flames suddenly dropped and only a few dying flames flickered weakly.

"How do you know? Mom never tells me about him and I've even seen him before. He left me" Percy said. A tinge of bitterness was laced in his voice and he didn't understand why his real father had to leave him with Smelly Gabe. The only thing he remembered of his father was a glimpse of a wide smile and for some reason, water. It was as if he were blocked from his memories of his father and only a little bit slipped through. Though Percy was young, for some reason, he could remember every single part of his life vividly besides his memories of his father.

"Your father is a very special man and he loves you. I promise that you'll see him soon" the girl replied, not exactly answering Percy's question. She stood up, flashed Percy a knowing smile, and walked out the door, content to know that the flames of the fireplace were alive again, roaring with renewed hope and determination.

Percy ran after the girl but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He could only feel a soft breeze that was filled with everything that reminded Percy of home. Percy could almost smell the aroma of his mother's delicious blue cookies, he could feel the salty scent of the sea and the fresh smell of pine and he almost hear his mother's tinkling laughter. Percy walked back to the candy store, which was only a few feet away and grinned widely when he saw his mother. Percy was welcomed in the shop and his mother's s co-workers adored him.

So there Percy was, perched on a tall stool, wearing his favorite Nemo tank top and clutching a bag of his favorite blue candy in his pudgy little hands. His stubby legs dangled back and forth and his blue flip-flops were threatening to fall off.

~ϞψϞ~

A young blond-haired boy stared enviously at the six-year-old boy. The six-year old was young and oblivious and did not have to live the harsh life of a demigod, or so the blond-haired boy thought. The blond-haired boy was thin and dirty. His light blue backpack was now a grimy shade of brown and his mischievous blue eyes darted around before they landed on a candy bar. He was ashamed of stealing from a small candy shop but he was famished and just wanted some candy to keep his energy up. He hadn't eaten candy for such a long time and he figured that one missing candy bar wouldn't hurt anyone. He gracefully walked forward and his nimble fingers swiftly snatched the candy bar and shoved it in his pockets with only the tip of the bar sticking out. He put on a pondering expression, as if he was deciding what candies he would and promptly walked towards the door when he noticed that none of the workers saw him take the candy bar.

"Hey, you didn't pay yet!" The voice came from the Nemo boy on the stool and the blonde boy whirled around, startled.

"Of course I did. You just didn't see" the blonde haired boy replied, trying to smile convincingly.

"Promise?" Sea green puppy eyes stared up at the young thief, shining with trust.

"Of course! I promise." The young thief let out a sigh of relief and turned back around towards the door, believing to have easily tricked the little boy. Suddenly the green eyes narrowed as the gears of his brain started turning.

"Then where's your receipt?"

The young thief clenched his teeth in frustration. He was tired, hungry and homeless and he had been ratted out by a freaking six-year old! He snatched the stolen candy bar out of his pocket and threw it. The candy bar skittered across the floor.

"Fine, take it. Take your stupid candy bar! I don't even want it!" The thief whirled around and left the door. He didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind him.

"Wait" It was the six-year old boy that ratted out on him.

"What?" Annoyance etched the unsuccessful thief's voice and his blue eyes hardened.

"I just wanted to give you this. Blue is my least favorite flavor anyways" The small boy handed his bag of blue candy to the older boy, his green eyes shining with youthful innocence. The demigod knew the boy was lying. His father was the god of messengers, travelers, thieves and lies after all. He was touched that the other boy would offer his favorite candy to a complete stranger. He did snap at the younger boy and attempt to rob the candy shop, after all. His blue eyes softened.

"Thank you. It really means a lot. My name is Luke by the way."

"I'm Percy." Percy grinned at his newfound friend as they parted ways.

After Sally was done with work, she took Percy to Central Park to celebrate her pay raise. A Sally and Percy walked to Central Park, Percy noticed a large sign.

"Mommy look! I want to see the fishes! You pwomised me that I could see the fishies a month ago."

Sally really did want to bring Percy to the aquarium but the budget was still tight. As they entered Central Park, Sally promised Percy that she would bring him to see the "fishies" soon but deep in her heart, she knew it was an empty promise.

Percy rushed to the playground while Sally settled on a park bench and wrote in a notebook. There Percy saw a girl with the most beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. It never seemed to decide its color and mixed into an enchanting swirl of colors. _Pretty colors, _he thought. He was so entranced by her eyes that he almost didn't hear her speak to him.

"My name is Piper. Do you want to play tag with me?" Piper tilted her head sideways as she awaited Percy's reply.

"Me? Of course! I'm Percy!" He mentally pumped his fist in the air in victory like the person he saw in a movie. _I scored the perfect date with a pretty girl_ he thought to himself.

"You're it!" Pipers shouted and Percy felt himself nodding as his eyes glazed over. He never liked being "it" but he didn't protest this time and felt himself agreeing. Piper started running as Percy chased after her. He almost tagged Piper until she pointed behind Percy.

"Look behind you!" Piper called. Her voice was so compelling that Percy couldn't help but look behind him. To his dismay, he didn't see anything besides trees and grass. He glanced around and turned to ask Piper what she saw but Piper wasn't there. She was already off in the distance, running and giggling. Percy couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fall for her little trick.

"That's not unfair! Cheater, cheater, garbage eater!" Percy shouted. Piper stuck her tongue out at Percy and of course being equally mature, Piper stuck his tongue right back at her. The pair burst into laughter, enjoying one another's company. A beautiful blonde woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere walked towards Percy and Piper with a smile on her face. She seemed to looks became more and more beautiful every step she took closer to them, if that was even power and she radiated beauty and love.

"Hey, I'm Aph," the woman introduced with a breezy smile.

"Is that a nickname for your real name?" Percy inquired.

"Yes, of course! You are such a smart boy" Aph complimented. Percy blushed at the compliment. "So what is my real name?"

"I knew it! It's Afro!" Percy shouted. Aph tossed her head in laughter and then shook her head with an amused smile.

"Well if not afro, then what is it?" Piper wondered.

"You'll find out another day" Aph said with a wink.

"So why did you want to talk to us?" questioned Percy.

"Straight to the point just like you father. I have a gift for you from your father, Percy and I also have a gift for you from your mother, Piper." Aph said with a smile. Percy and Piper completely missed the fact that Aph knew their names when their missing parents were mentioned.

"You know my mom?" Piper asked.

"I know her as well as she knows herself" Aph replied with a cryptic smile.

"What about my dad?"

"We're close friends. The sea connects us together" She then handed Percy a necklace with a shark tooth on it. The necklace glimmered in the sunlight and the string that held the shark tooth seemed to be composed of clear water and moved in soft waves. Aph urged Percy to put on the necklace.

"Yank on the shark tooth", Aph ordered. When Percy did, a beautiful gleaming knife appeared in his hand. The handle was made out of a clear crystal substance with green and blue swirls and it felt balanced in Percy's hand. The blade was made out of an unbreakable ice-like material.

"Hopefully you will not have to use this anytime son. Now focus your mind on the blade and think about the shark tooth." Aph said. The knife instantly transformed back into a necklace and appeared over Percy's neck. Aph then turned towards Piper and handed her a a circular golden bracelet with an infinity charm. It worked the same way as Percy's necklace but it turned into a bronze dagger with a shining mirror-like blade.

"I'll explain more about these weapons next time we meet but for now, keep it hidden from anyone until an emergency comes up. Percy, please protect Piper for me, won't you? Oh, and don't mention meeting me with anyone." She winked at Percy and Piper and walked off with a knowing smile.

"Pipes, who were you talking to? She looked so much like your mother" Piper's dad asked as he walked up from behind. Percy and Piper didn't notice the pained longing look that entered his eyes.

"No one in particular" Piper said quickly.

"Of course. No one in particular,' he replied with a glazed look that went unnoticed behind his sunglasses.

Sally started walking towards the trio when Piper rushed away from Percy who was still "it". However, she tripped on a small pebble and ended up scraping her knee. Sally came to the rescue and rinsed Piper's knee with her bottle of water, dried it with a tissue, and placed a bandage over the wound. She widened her eyes when she noticed golden specks in the red drops of blood. She then reached into her bag and handed Piper a blue cookie. _Percy wouldn't mind sharing one cookie_ she thought. Percy frequently got hurt for his clumsiness which was why she had an emergency supply of bandages and cookies (with ambrosia mixed in that Poseidon provided to her) but his wounds would always heal abnormally fast even without the emergency aid.

"Thank you so much for helping my daughter. You seem great with children" Piper's dad said to Sally. Though he was wearing sunglasses, Sally thought he looked extremely familiar." I was thinking that you could be the new nanny for but only if you want to." Piper's dad noticed Sally's confused expression, "Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Tristan Mclean?"

_That explains his familiar features. He's a famous actor _Sally thought as Tristan shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Sally Jackson" Sally replied, flashing Tristan a sweet smile.

"I just arrived in New York to film my next movie and I need someone to take care of my daughter, Piper while I film my next movie. I promise I pay well and I'll provide a car for you for transportation as well. Would you like the job?"

"Of course!" Sally said. This was far too good to be true and she would finally be able to bring Percy to the aquarium to see all the fish that he wanted to see. She was greatly in shock but she compersed herself. After all, she did meet two deities and that was certainly much stranger. But why would Tristan McLean hire _her_ instead of anyone else? She was no one special…

"Great! We'll start now. Here's your new address and my phone number. Your method of transport is parked near your new home. I'll come from time to time to check up on Piper and please call me if you need anything. From what I can tell so far, you'll do a great job. Please keep her safe. Piper means the world to me." Tristan then said goodbye to Piper and kissed his daughter on the cheek before leaving for an interview and ordering a limo to take Sally, Percy and Piper to their new home.

Tristan never would have thought that he would leave the most precious person in his life in the care of a complete stranger but for some reason, he knew he found the right person. He didn't know why he felt so inclined to leave Piper in the care of Sally. And he definitely didn't detect a certain beautiful love goddess standing a few feet away from him, influencing his thoughts.

~ϞψϞ~

Sally marveled at her new home. It was an extremely fancy penthouse suite. She was glad that Percy and Piper were happy as they ran across the suite, exploring the rooms. Sally noticed a cream-colored envelope with her name written on the top in cursive letters and picked up the envelope. Inside was a letter from Tristan McLean and a thousand dollars in cash to start Sally off. She was surprised at the fact that the letter arrived at the suite before she arrived. Then again, she did stop by for ice cream with Percy and Piper. During this time, Percy and Piper chose their room designs and a few hours later, Sally, Percy, and Piper headed out to retrieve a few items from the Jackson's previous apartment.

A very irate Gabe awaited Sally at the apartment. Sally was gone all day and he had no one to make him food. Ignoring Percy and Piper, the mortal man reached out and grabbed Sally and held her in a chokehold.

"You. Can. Not. Leave. Like. This. Without. My. Permission. ARE WE CLEAR?" Gabe with clenched teeth. Sally was out of breath as her oxygen supply ran out. Deeming it as an emergency, Percy grabbed his new knife and lunged towards Smelly Gabe. As the tip of the knife came into contact with Gabe, everything happened in a blur. Sally disappeared in a flash of golden light while Gabe screeched in pain. With wide eyes, Piper dragged Percy away and the two ran away from the apartment while Gabe was still in pain.

The pair had no idea how to get back to the suite and were in great shock at the events that occurred. Night overcame New York as the two young children wandered the streets, hungry, tired and sad. They walked past an alley when they heard a voice.

"Percy?" A familiar blonde haired thief emerged from a corner and looked at the younger boy incredulously.

"Luke!" Percy cried in relief. It was a familiar face and Percy already felt safer around the older kid.

"Why are you out here? Why aren't you home?" Luke asked in confusion.

"My mom is dead." Percy muttered in pain. Luke put an arm around Percy and led him and Piper to his makeshift campsite.

The area was quieter than the rest of the city and the sky was pitch black besides the gleaming silver moon. Luke and Piper feel fast asleep in the blankets that Luke had brought with him. Meanwhile, Percy set his gaze towards the moon. He felt a connection with it and he had the urge to talk to the illuminating glow of light.

"Hey moon, if you're listening, this is Percy. I'm not sure what to do anymore now that mom is gone but I'm glad I have Luke and Piper even though I met them today. I'll make sure to protect us from all the bad guys out there. I don't know why Smelly Gabe had to kill mom. I miss her so much. I remember she would always tell me that it was okay to cry and I guess that's what I'm doing right now," Percy sniffed as a few tears trickled down his cheeks," She was the best mom ever and I wish she was here right now. I will never be an evil man like Smelly Gabe. I promise to always be a good boy and I'll swear I'll be the opposite of what Smelly Gabe is and treat girls right instead of harming them. That's how mom would want me to be like."

Sally's smiling face filled his thoughts and he could feel her hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes.

_"Hey Percy?" Sally smiled at her half-asleep son._

_"Hey mom?" Percy replied back with a tired but happy smile._

_"Remember that no matter what happens, you'll always be my son. I love you so much and I know you will do great things," Sally whispered softly._

_"I love you too mom," Percy said as he snuggled closer to his mom. _He opened his eyes slowly but he could only see the dark sky with the shining moon and glittering stars. Percy choked back a sob and set his gaze upon the mass of black unknown darkness. The dark sky matched his unhappy mood. Yet, he could also see the twinkling stars, fighting against the seemingly unbeatable darkness, waiting for a champion star to defeat the unquenchable night. Percy knew that it had to be him and he would bring hope to this dark world. Slowly, his eyelids droop as he drifted to sleep.

Out in the night sky, a moon goddess felt her heart drop at the sight. She was intrigued when she heard a prayer to her from a young demigod. This young boy was raised right by his mother and he seemed somewhat different than the pig-like men population. The so-called Smelly Gabe was the epitome of the things she despised in the despicable male population. Looking at the sleeping form of Percy, the moon goddess looked away, keeping in mind to keep an eye on the boy. She felt hope that at least one boy from the horrendous male race would turn out right.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY, VOTE FOR PERCY'S PAIRING IN MY PROFILE! Choices are Artemis, Zoe, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Aphrodite, Hestia or anyone else you have in mind (PM me or include it in a review)! The poll will be closed the next time I update (when I upload the next chapter)! And if you're a Guest, just vote through a review (or consider getting an account!)**

.

.

.

**-line break-**

**I'm gonna answer some reviews now…**

Guest: Please update soon!

**You sent this a billion times…or maybe lots of guests revealed the same thing. But here you go! And shout-out to you for sticking with me and persistently reminding me to work on this chapter! :)**

Guest: It looks really great and has potential. Keep it up. I support Percy x Hestia btw

**Thank you! And your vote is counted!**

Guest: Please update soon at what age will Perseus go to camp half-blood? Is perseus a god because both his parents are gods or will he become a god at 18? if he is a god does he have ADHD and dyslexia? Please update soon

**You'll find out what age Percy will be when he goes to Camp Half-Blood next chapter probably. And yes, Percy is a god already but his scent is disguised as a half-blood and he doesn't know that he is a god. He also doesn't have any domains yet and he does not have ADHD and dyslexia. He also has a good memory and he remembers everything besides his memories of Poseidon and Lupa cause they had to hide those memories. Godlings were pretty capable when they were little (Artemis helped Leto to give birth to Apollo not long after she was born and Hermes stole a lot of stuff as a baby)**

Pluto's Daughter 11: This is really good. Description was great! Man this looks like something I'll stick to...I like it so far. Maybe you could, in future chapters of course, talk about how the two came to love each other. Haha I'm glad you'll make the chaps longer...hmmm...I don't know maybe go a little more in depth about what Lupa thinks? Like what she thought of breaking her vow, her sadness for ditching her kid, just a Not saying it wasn't good enough. Can't wait for the next chap! Good way to start it.

**Wow! That means a lot coming from you! *tries to act calm but kinda fails* You are one of the best Percy Jackson fanfic authors :O I'm a huge fan of your stories and all of them are in my favorites list! And thank you for the feedback and ideas, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thank you so much for the review, you are seriously the best :D**

**-line break-**

.

.

.

**I want to hear your thoughts! It would be great if I get feedback, so review, follow and favorite! **

_**While you are waiting for my next update (which will take a while) go check out The Sacred Panda's stories. He's in my favorite author's sections and he's my bud! **_


End file.
